


Первый из тысячи поцелуев

by WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019), Xlamushka



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Внеконкурс [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xlamushka/pseuds/Xlamushka
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Внеконкурс [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665637
Kudos: 6





	Первый из тысячи поцелуев

До четырнадцати ноль ноль оставалось каких-то двадцать минут. Мероприятие, подготавливаемое Джаредом почти полгода, — то самое, на которое была потрачена уйма сил, времени и нервов, долгожданный рекорд, ожидаемый праздник (и прочее, и прочее, и прочее), — должно было вот-вот сорваться.

— Не хватает! — Джаред в панике бегал за кулисами временной сцены. — Не хватает! Нам нужно хотя бы три пары! А где их взять? Уже все, все! участвуют. Все пропало.

Дженсен пытался сосредоточиться, но его сильно отвлекал мелькающий перед глазами друг. Взгляд сам собой цеплялся за его высокую фигуру, взлохмаченные волосы, нелепо торчащую полу рубашки. Вообще вид у Джареда был такой трагический, будто у него сейчас умирал пёс или родная бабушка. И это наконец-то натолкнуло Дженсена на мысль.

— Не все!

— А? А кто не записался? — Джаред остановился и посмотрел на Дженсена с такой надеждой, что даже неловко стало.

— Мои ба и дед. Я сейчас их найду и переговорю.

— Я пойду с тобой!

Дженсен только рукой махнул — и бабушка и дедушка Эклз знали Джареда с пелёнок, и практически считали его еще одним внуком.

Терпением Джаред никогда не отличался, а тут еще и время поджимало, так что он схватил Дженсена за руку и протащил его напрямик через собравшуюся толпу, притормозив только у скамейки, где сидела семья Эклзов.

— Ну как, мальчики, все готово? — опередил Дженсена дед.

— Привет, дед. Привет, ба. Нужна ваша помощь.

— У Мэди Нойс ночью начались схватки, — вступил в диалог Джаред.

— Так рано? — огорчилась бабушка Эклз.

— Все обошлось, — успокоил ее внук, но на всякий случай ее отправили в госпиталь штата.

— А с ней, кроме Нойса, поехали еще родители и сестра с мужем, — выпалил Джаред, — и теперь не хватает участников для «Тысячи поцелуев»!

Старшие Эклзы поняли все правильно:

— Записывай нас, Джаред, — сказали они почти одновременно.

Джаред на радостях расцеловал их в щеки и озабоченно поглядел на часы.

— Пятнадцать минут.

Дженсен терпеть не мог выступать на публике, но Джаред так нервничал, что пришлось самому брать в руки микрофон, выходить на сцену и объявлять о сложившейся ситуации.

Через пять минут у них было два добровольца: племянница миссис Фигнер и приехавший в гости к младшему Дугласу друг из колледжа. Лора Фигнер была старше парнишки лет на семь, но все присутствующие уже были заражены энтузиазмом побить рекорд десятилетней давности, так что разница в возрасте не показалась серьезным препятствием.

— Еще одна пара! Дженсен, нам нужен хотя бы один человек. И ты ее поцелуешь.

— Я?! — возмутился Дженсен.

— Ты. Я знаю, ты только что расстался с Элен, и не хотел на тебя давить, но выхода нет. Я организатор и объявляю отсчёт.

— Ну ты и жук, Падалеки. Отсчёт я и сам объявить могу. Иди и сам целуйся.

— Да было бы с кем! — взвыл Джаред в отчаянии. — Нам нужен хотя бы один человек!

— Девушка, — педантично уточнил Дженсен.

— Или парень, который не даст мне в морду за то, что я его поцелую.

Дженсен застыл от изумления, такого самопожертвования от Джареда даже он не ожидал. А Джаред вдруг затормозил напротив Дженсена, перестав носиться кругами, и спросил:

— Ты же не дашь?

— Я, может, и нет, — опешил Дженсен, — а вот Джош — да.

— Я сейчас ему все объясню!

И Джаред снова сорвался в направлении Эклзов.

Пока Дженсен его догнал, тот уже втолковывал его изумленному старшему брату:

— Ты не думай, Дженс согласен. Только ради «Тысячи поцелуев», понимаешь? Но ему нужно твое благословение.

И Джаред состроил бровки домиком, подлый манипулятор.

— А почему мое? — спросил Джош, оглянувшись на отца.

— У тебя хук с правой лучше всех в семье, — выпалил Дженсен, вместо того, чтобы объяснить, что никакого согласия целоваться он не давал.

— Тогда ладно.

Джош расхохотался и хлопнул Джареда по ладони.

— Да не стану я с ним целоваться! — Дженсен сказал это достаточно громко, чтобы люди вокруг начали на него оглядываться. — Не буду я с ним целоваться, — закончил он гораздо тише.

Но было поздно. Дженсен ощутил на себе всю силу молчаливого общественного порицания. Ну как же, они ведь ждали этого события полгода, собрались на главной площади, вместо того, чтобы заниматься своими делами, все жители Нэшвилля готовы были установить новый рекорд, кое-кто даже отложил семейные поездки, чтобы здесь сейчас случилась «Тысяча поцелуев». И только один Дженсен Эклз не хотел целоваться.

Дженсен почувствовал, как к щекам прилил жар.

— Уверена, Джаред приятно целуется, — робко заметила миссис Бинкс, а Дженсен подумал, что, учитывая ее возраст, вряд ли эта уверенность основывается на личном опыте.

— Один поцелуй, — Джаред даже ладони сложил умоляюще, — и будет ровно тысяча поцелуев.

— Один. Один! — раздалось вокруг.

На сцену Дженсен шел как на эшафот. Зря он не зарядил Джареду в зубы, теперь расплачивается за собственную доброту. Но совесть подсказывала, что расплачивается Дженсен совсем за другое. За мысли о друге, преследующие еще со школы. За сны. За мечты об одном-единственном поцелуе, который теперь точно окажется единственным — на глазах у толпы и только для ровного счета.

А потом Джаред взял в руки микрофон и начал отсчёт:

— 9, 8, 7, 6…

В голове у Дженсена стало пусто и гулко. Пары у подножия сцены держались за руки и с нетерпением ждали своего поцелуя.

— ...5, 4, 3, 2…

Джаред улыбнулся ему немного беспомощно и притянул ближе. Одна большая ладонь легла на затылок, а вторая сжала рубашку на спине Дженсена в кулак, словно надеясь удержать от побега. Микрофон гулко упал на доски пола. Джаред не отводил взгляда и взглядом тоже держал, надёжнее даже, чем хваткой сильных рук. Он склонил голову и смешно потерся носом о нос Дженсена.

И Дженсен вдруг поверил, что все будет хорошо.


End file.
